<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless Night by RedRhubarb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504602">Sleepless Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRhubarb/pseuds/RedRhubarb'>RedRhubarb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Even if I've played this game like 273664 times this is still the hardest decision to make, F/M, Hero's name is Lucas, One Shot, can't I have 3 wives?, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRhubarb/pseuds/RedRhubarb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That night, Nera couldn’t sleep.</p>
<p>Her head was full of thoughts and doubts. The next day, Lucas was supposed to make an important decision – who he would choose as his bride. His childhood friend Bianca, Nera’s sister Debora, or Nera herself? She had not expected for all this to happen, for Lucas to actually to bring both the rings her father had requested and return with Bianca in tow. To make matters worse (or better, Nera wasn’t sure), Debora had announced that she also wished for Lucas to choose her as his bride."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nera Briscoletti / Hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, Nera couldn’t sleep.</p>
<p>Her head was full of thoughts and doubts. The next day, Lucas was supposed to make an important decision – who he would choose as his bride? His childhood friend Bianca, Nera’s sister Debora, or Nera herself? She had not expected for all this to happen, for Lucas to actually to bring both the rings her father had requested and return with Bianca in tow. To make matters worse (or better, Nera wasn’t sure), Debora had announced that she also wished for Lucas to choose her as his bride.</p>
<p>Nera got up from bed, making sure not to wake up her family’s dog Bingo, who slept at her feet. She opened the door to her room’s balcony and filled her lungs with crisp night air. At the yard below, apple trees blossomed, and the well-tended garden was lit by the moon’s light. Little further, the city of Mostoferrato was fast asleep.</p>
<p>What was she to do? Nera did not want to stand in the way of Lucas’ and Bianca’s happiness if the two were in love with each other. Nera knew the two had known each other in their childhood and had reconnected with each other by pure chance. Still, the timing was too convenient to be anything else than Goddess’ will. But then why did she feel her heart skip a beat when she thought of Lucas? </p>
<p>Nera had always assumed she would marry her friend Crispin, who also was one of the suitors who had tried to fight for Nera’s hand in marriage. Nera would never have imagined someone else would rise to the challenge, especially with the demands her father presented for the candidates. There had been a couple men Nera had never met, a shopkeeper from Mostoferrato, Crispin and… Lucas. For some reason Nera couldn’t stop looking at his gentle eyes when they first met. It had felt as if she had met someone she was supposed to meet, someone Goddess had sent her way, someone who was right… But it was all so ridiculous, how would she know if Lucas was the right one for her if she hadn’t even had the chance to properly get to know him?</p>
<p>“Calm down Nera. It is his choice to make now, not yours” she murmured to herself and brought her hands together in prayer. This all must be a part of the Goddess’ plan, she thought and closed the balcony door, returning to sit on the bed and gently stroke Bingo’s back.</p>
<p>“Bingo, tomorrow we might get a new family member. If that happens, will you accept him too? Will you sleep at his feet and bring him a ball when you want to play?”</p>
<p>Bingo stayed silent, apart from occasional gentle snoring. Nera smiled and gave the dog a kiss on forehead. Nera had already decided that if she were to become Lucas’ bride, she would follow him on his travels and leave Mostoferrato behind. That meant also leaving Bingo. She would of course come to visit whenever she had the chance, but Nera wanted to do everything she could to help Lucas’ and she did not wish to become a burden. </p>
<p>Nera quickly gazed through a window, towards the villa she could see at the edge of the city. There, Bianca must’ve also been awake and hold the same thoughts Nera did – would she be chosen and what would happen. If only Lucas had more time to make the decision instead of this one night, during which none of them would sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>